Modern wood-type golf club heads are now almost exclusively made of metal rather than the persimmon wood that gave the clubs their name. These club heads are generally constructed as a hollow metal shell with a relatively thick face to withstand the ball impact and a relatively thick sole to withstand grazing impact with the ground as well as lowering the center of gravity of the club head. The remainder of the club head is manufactured as thin as possible so as to allow the maximum amount of material to be dedicated to the face and sole portions. Although the crown and skirt of a modern club head are quite thin, they still must be sufficiently rigid in the direction of the maximum stress in order to provide support for the face of the club head.
Ribs have commonly been employed in the crowns of club heads to enable the crowns to be as lightweight as possible while still providing sufficient stiffness in the fore and aft direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,754 to Zebelean discloses a hollow club head with a crown that includes parallel ribs running perpendicular to the face of the club head that extend internally and bridge the thin transition with the crown. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,871 to Sano discloses a hollow club head with a separately attached face and a crown that includes a plurality of parallel ribs extending perpendicular to the face. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,715 to Schmidt et al discloses a hollow club head that includes a crown with a plurality of parallel ribs that merge into and run perpendicularly to the club head face as well as a plurality of ribs that merge into and run perpendicularly to a rear wall of the club head.
The prior art fails to recognize that a club head having a crown with parallel ribs that uniformly reinforce the face of the club head is not an efficient structure since the club head face is not uniformly loaded but is subjected to essentially a point impact near its center.